Metal Gear Rising Equestria Edition
by onesonicguy
Summary: Raiden defeats Armstrong, but he has one more trick up his sleeve...(Sequel to my other fanfiction, Metal Gear Solid: Ground Equestria)


Well it was official. Raiden had defeated the Mike Haggar look-alike on steroids. "Are you done now, you son of a bitch!?" Asked Raiden, obviously exhausted from all of the action. "Heh. I...may be defeated...but I'm not going down alone!" A black hole then appeared from where Raiden ripped out the source of the steroids. It then started to suck Raiden in. He tried digging his nails into the ground, but it was no help. The force was too strong, and Raiden was sucked in."NO!" Yelled out Raiden as both he and Armstrong were sucked inside.

When Raiden woke up, he was leaning on the side of a tree. He obviously had no idea where he was, or why everything was so bright and cheery, but something wasn't right. Raiden then got up as he rubbed the back of his head. He then felt the handle of a sword. so he pulled out the sword and was shocked to see the HF Blade there. And it wasn't broken. "What the hell... wasn't this broken?" Raiden then looked around like a mysterious force had done it, and put the sword back in it's sheath. "Okay, whatever. I'll take it." Raiden then saw a town nearby, so he decided to go and see if there was someone he could talk to. When he walked into the town, he saw that it wasn't inhabited by people, it was actually horses, or more specifically, ponies. "The hell...Armstrong must have been smoking something pretty strong." Raiden then decided to stay hidden. He didn't know how ponies would react to a half-human, half-cyborg asking if he could talk to their leader. He then hid in a alleyway, and peaked out from there. He saw that all of the ponies were walking around like a busy street. Raiden knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to walk up to them and ask "Can I speak to your leader?". Raiden then started to back up, but he bumped into a bunch of trashcans, causing them to fall over and cause a ruckus. "Hey, did you hear that?" "Yeah, it sounded like it came from that alleyway. Let's go!" Then, a group of ponies started to head towards Raiden's way. "Shit! Shit!" Raiden then started to run, but then he realized that there was more than one alleyway, and if he didn't want to get caught, he would have to move. Fast. So he used the ninja run to escape quickly out of the alleyway, and was out in public. He then found out that the only way he was going to find out where he was was to to ask some ponies. So Raiden walked up to a couple and asked them, "Hello. Do you know a leader that I can-" "AHH! ROBOT!" "...Speak with..." Raiden then moved on to the next pony. "Hi, do you-" "KILLER CYBORG! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Raiden then got angered. "Damn it!" The next group of ponies he just so happened to meet were the Mane 6. " Hopefully THEY won't freak out." Thought Raiden as he walked up to them. "Hey. I'm looking for-" "AHH! KILLER CYBORG ROBOT! RUN!" Yelled Pinkie Pie. Out of frustration, Raiden punched the ground, causing a circular electrical field to surround him. "What the hell!? What is it with everyone in this damn world!? Why can't anyone answer a damn question!? If one of their buddies were in trouble, they'd risk their damn life to save another damn life! So why can't anyone in this damn world answer my damn question!?" "Well, what IS your question? Asked Twilight Sparkle. Raiden then repeated himself for the 4th and final time. "Do you have a leader or Mayor or whatever, that I can talk to so that I can get back to my world?" "Well, there's Princess Celestia." Said Applejack. "Great! Take me to  
her." Said Raiden, happy that he could finally get someone to help him.

When they got to the train station, Twilight immediatly forgot that they needed a ticket. "Oh yeah, you'll need a ticket." "No we won't. Hang on." They all did as Raiden said, and hung on to each other's tails, except for Twilight as she was holding his hand. Then Raiden started to run, and they were trying to hang on due to how fast he was going. Then they were on the train. "Whoa! What was that?" Asked Rainbow Dash as the train started to take off. "The Ninja Run. It lets me run faster than any human could." "Human?" Asked Rarity. "It's a...a...like me, but dosen't have all of this armor on. "Oh!" Said the Mane 6 in unison. Eventually, they reached their stop, and Raiden used the Ninja Run to quickly get to the throne where Princess Celestia was. When they walked in, Raiden saw the Mane 6 bow, so he did too. Not like them though. Raiden did a Japanese bow, but Princess Celestia accepted it. "What can I do for you my ponies?" Asked Princess Celestia. Raiden then went in front and spoke up for himself. "I want to go home." Said Raiden. Princess Celestia then looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I do not have enough power to  
take you home."


End file.
